That Drunken Night
by franksrock
Summary: Sakura get drunk after a mission and sleeps with the wrong Uchiha. First Lemon be nice. OneShot


Okay so it's been a while since I wrote a story or anything none college work related, so I decided to do a one shot and go where no one has gone before. As this story is a SakuraFugaku story, Non Mas. Please note Sakura is of age :D Lemon

I do not own Naruto

It had been a hard mission for Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto so after handing their report into the Hokage, they decided to go to the bar for a few drinks to help them get over how bad the mission had really gone.

After a good four hours of drinking Naruto had left in one direction seeing as he could walk in a straight line. In the other direction Sasuke was left carrying a very drunken Sakura back to the compound.

When he arrived at the compound, he carried Sakura into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he went looking for a glass he came upon a note from his mother saying that she wouldn't be home for a week due to being away on a mission. Once Sakura had downed the water Sasuke carried her upstairs towards the bathroom. He placed her back on the ground and left to go towards his own room knowing that Sakura knew which guest room she normally slept in even if she was drunk.

Sakura had just finished washing her hands and was making her way out of the door and started making her way towards the closest bedroom door, once inside the room Sakura pulled off her clothes and threw them on the floor and made her way towards the bed and the person in the bed.

Sakura slid under the covers and let her finger tips search for the heat of the body in the bed. Quickly skin touched skin and her hands travelled up and down the body to see how much skin was free from any article of clothing.

Sakura moved closer to the person and allowed her hand to travel down to his member which once she lightly touched brought a moan from the man in front of her, she continued to trail her fingertips up and down his hardening member, Sakura kept on caressing his member until pre-cum started to seep out of his member.

Sakura lifted herself up onto all fours and went to hover over the Uchiha whom was now of his back with his eye slightly open from just been woken from his sleep. Sakura slowly lowered herself onto his member and let out a low moan when she reached his base due to how much he filled her. Sakura slowly rocked her hips back and forth bringing a moan like sound from the elder Uchiha man. After a few times of rocking Sakura quickly lifted herself up of his member but stopped when only the head of his member was left inside. She was quickly pulled back down when the hands of Fugaku grasped her hips and slammed her back down onto his member causing Sakura to bite onto her bottom lip to keep the very loud moan from escaping her lips.

Fugaku flipped him and Sakura over so that he could be on to, he didn't wait for Sakura to gather her bearing before he pulled out and drove back into her at a blinding speed that only a talented ninja could reach. Sakura was in pure bliss her left hand was clinging onto the bedding below her whilst her right hand was gripping onto Fugaku's forearm.

When Sakura had managed to regain some control over her body she raised her legs up and wrapped then around Fugaku's back whilst allowed Fugaku to hit her G-spot. It was all too much for Sakura and her muscles contracted around Fugaku's member as she reached her peak.

Fugaku couldn't take it anymore and was sent over the edge and emptied his seeds into her womb. Once Fugaku had recovered he pulled out of Sakura and laid down next to her, to have her snuggle into his side.

"Hmm Sakura, you are a very naughty little girl" the words came softly out of Fagaku's mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tilted her head upwards to look at the face to the person next to her.

"Oh shit, you're not Itachi"

"It's okay Sakura, I won't tell if you don't" Fugaku said holding up his little finger which Sakura grasped with hers. She gave him a quick smile before grabbing her clothes and making her way to the guest room to actually get some sleep.

Thanks for reading, it's short but it was my first lemon and the first M rated Sakura Fugaku story.


End file.
